dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is a Mercuriceratops that is a member of the Northern Ceratopsian herd. History Scavengers We find out that Mercury and the rest of the herd are migrating over to the South Side of Dinosaur Island to survive. A New Threat Mercury and the rest are walking through a forest when they encounter Gray-fang a ginormous female Giganotosaurus. Gray-fang first bites Hercules and knocks him over. Not killing him. Mercury quickly charges in to help and knocks Gray-fang over. However, Gray-fang still has the upper hand and attacks Mercury. Mercury calls upon the other members of the herd and they all battle Gray-fang. Gray-fang wounds three members leaving Mercury and Neptune standing. Gray-fang does not kill anyone as she is only asserting dominance. Brawl Mercury and the rest are forced to deal with the winter as the plants are all frosted now. Falling Apart Smokey and Leo are hunting and they manage to separate Mercury and Hercules. However, it is shown that Mercury and Hercules both escaped unharmed. However, they are now all they have is each other. Anarchy Hercules and Mercury run into Golem and them truce because of the forest fire. They buckle down for the night because the fire is subsiding. However big bits of debris from the fire fall around them. Ash and Bones After three days of being under trees. Mercury, Hercules, and Golem all break out. They now split off to find their individual herds. Almost There Mercury and Hercules have reunited with there herd and continue there migration together. A New King Mercury is migrating in a single file line and is second behind Hercules. However, Gray-fang attacks and kills Saturn. Hercules charges at Gray-fang, Mercury and then Neptune. Although Neptune knocks Gray-fang over. Gray-fang stands up and kills Neptune. It seems like Mercury and Hercules are next to be killed when Hunter arrives. Hunter fights Gray-fang and although Gray-fang gets the upper hand. Mercury and Hercules work together with Hunter and beat Gray-fang into submission. Hunter Mercury and Hercules say thanks and depart. 5 Long Years During the 5 year gap between seasons, Mercury and Hercules have joined up with the southern herd. Family Mercury is seen in the background greeting there newest member Buck. Let the Games Begin Mercury's first opponent is Orion who he defeats. He then Defeats Quill before his winning streak is stopped by Blaze who defeats him. Old Blood Mercury and a couple others are forced into a circle to try and escape the Utahraptors and the Scavengers. In the end, Zeus creates a path that gives Mercury and the rest a chance to escape. The Next Generation Mercury is seen grazing with Hercules. Ice Cold Mercury and the rest circle around a dying Blaze. Then after Blaze dies Mercury and everyone else turns there attention to the fight between Tony and Buck to see who will be in the fight for leadership. Appearances * DIR SE2 EP2 * DIR SE2 EP3 * DIR SE2 EP4 * DIR SE2 EP6 * DIR SE2 EP7 * DIR SE2 EP8 * DIR SE2 EP11 * DIR SE3 EP1 * DIR SE3 EP3 * DIR SE3 EP5 * DIR SE3 EP6 * DIR SE3 EP10 * DIR SE3 EP13 Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters